


Подъём

by AOrvat



Series: Падение [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, M/M, Origin Story, Threesome, Translation, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Здесь мы узнаём, как Джейсон стал Ред Худом.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Original Character, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Падение [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672696
Kudos: 5





	Подъём

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040478) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 17 сентября 2016 года (см. комментарии к оригиналу первого фанфика в серии).
> 
> Перенесено с Фикбука.

-Раз-

Джейсон двинул бёдрами, запрокинув голову к грязной стене маленькой квартирки, мальчишка не издал ни звука, даже засосал усерднее.  
Не в привычке Джейсона было принимать от людей оплату, по крайней мере, не от тех, кого спасал, но что-то именно в этом… волосы и глаза, и каким маленьким тот был, что как ничто иное должно было бы отбивать охоту, но не отбивало, потому что маленький проститут напоминал ему о заменыше.  
Что было совершенным безумием, но Джейсон ничего не мог с собой поделать. Перед глазами мелькали вспышки той ночи, когда он забрался в постель с Диком и Тимом. Он действовал почти на одних инстинктах, поэтому, наверное, можно простить ему попытку приставаний к шестнадцатилетнему девственнику. Джейсон сдержал стон. На коже Тима было не столь много шрамов, но опять же и костюм его отличался. Он был защищён лучше Дика и самого Джейсона в прошлом. Джейсон пока не определился: злило это его или нет. По крайней мере, Брюс учился на ошибках.   
Джейсон дёрнул мальчишку за волосы, тот, похоже, не желал отпускать его член, но Джейсон был настойчив, после Дика он ни в кого не кончал. И, блядь, не следовало ему сейчас вспоминать о Дике. Он дёрнул не слишком мягко, и член выскользнул из симпатичного, жаркого рта. Пальцы мальчишки тут же обхватили член: несколько рывков, и Джейсон кончил. С языка чуть не сорвалось имя. Джейсон перевёл взгляд вниз. У мальчишки стоял. Время ещё оставалось, так что Джейсон велел ему позаботиться о себе.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть? – спросил мальчишка с грубым акцентом. Прозвучало немного застенчиво, немного с испугом.  
\- Да, - ответил Джейсон. – Не обязательно устраивать шоу ради меня.  
\- Я люблю шоу, - отозвался мальчишка с ухмылкой. Ухмылка тоже напомнила ему о Дике. Джейсон откинулся назад и всё равно наслаждался представлением. Фактически он не платил, но он швырнул мальчишке бумажник одного из напавших на него. Это было только справедливо.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил мальчишка.  
Джейсон кивнул и молча ушёл.

***

Когда он застал Дика и Тима на крыше, то не знал, что делать, единственным желанием было убежать или причинить им боль. Он убежал. Теперь, по прошествии нескольких недель, представлялось, что он выбрал правильно. Б вернулся в город. Он слышал перешёптывания о нём, но не высовывался. Если Джейсон знал Дика, а Дик не очень изменился с его смерти, Дик пока не рассказал ему об этом… чуде, или чем оно там было. Это конечно не значит, что тот не узнает, но это уже не проблемы Джейсона.  
Джейсон сейчас даже на разных с Брюсом континентах. Джейсон обучался бою на ножах в Беларуси.  
Борис был ублюдком каких мало, но Миша Джейсону нравился.  
\- Again! – прикрикнул Борис со своим грубым акцентом. Джейсон не посмел хихикать. Если верить утверждениям Миши, такое использование английского при обучении иностранца свидетельствовало, что Джейсон ему понравился. Джейсон был почти тронут.  
Он как раз смахивал пот со лба, когда подошёл Борис. И едва не выпотрошил Джейсона.  
\- Fuck! – отскочил он в сторону. Земля была неровной, и он едва не лишился равновесия. На краткий миг, пока Борис вновь не наскочил на него, Джейсон вспомнил о Дике… с Диком бы такого не произошло. На этот раз Джейсон не был таким беспечным. Когда-нибудь он прикончит ублюдка. Он это точно знал.  
\- Good, - сказал Борис спустя около часа тренировки и бросил нож в Мишу, который с лёгкостью его поймал. Свой Джейсон оставил при себе. Не такой хороший, как у Бориса, но зато его собственный. Он самолично украл его в маленьком сомнительном магазинчике в Москве. Это была не первая его кража, но именно она представлялась символичной.  
Борис что-то сказал Мише на русском, и Миша кивнул.  
\- Обед через час, - передал Миша, улыбнувшись Джейсону. Борис зыркнул на него и ухватил за шею. Что-то в том, как он это сделал, заставило Джейсона ощетиниться. Захотелось… он и сам не знал. Лицо Миши было пустым. Он ждал. Они оба ждали, понял Джейсон. Спустя, казалось, целую вечность Борис, сдавив напоследок, отпустил Мишу, и Миша рванул прочь. Борис ухмыльнулся Джейсону. Джейсон кивнул, будто понимая, что происходит. Но в том-то и дело, что понимал. Подозревал. Миша был быстр и ловок. Гибок и скор. А ещё сообразителен, и Джейсону нравились его глаза. Ясные и зелёные, как трава. И у него было красивое лицо.  
Ему было не больше семнадцати.

***

Джейсон был уверен, Борис знал, что Джейсон их увидит. Хотел, чтобы Джейсон увидел. Увидел, как он навалился на Мишу и, не заботясь о пареньке, жёстко трахал его. Он ухмыльнулся Джейсону, его потное лицо и мускулистые руки казались непотребством над придавленным им маленьким телом. Миша лежал лицом вниз с закрытыми глазами, ему явно было больно, он не испытывал ни капли наслаждения. Всё это Джейсон ухватил в считанные секунды, и внезапно он точно понял, почему он убьёт Бориса. Это было вполне достаточной причиной.

***

Они не говорили об этом. Им было ненужно. Борис заявил или восстановил свои права на Мишу в способ болезненный и очень ясный. Он был зверем, и его следовало остановить. Джейсон был уверен, что Миша был не единственным и не первым… что же, Джейсон решил, что Миша станет последним. Он об этом позаботиться.  
Первые несколько дней после этого тренировки были особо жестокими, но Джейсон сжимал зубы и продолжал, потому что Борис был лучше, а Джейсон поставил приоритетом учиться у лучших. У него были четыре года, в которые он был мёртв. Он должен наверстать, а затем он вернётся домой, в Готэм, и убьёт клоуна. А затем… он не знал. Может вытрахает мозги Дику.  
Когда бы он ни вспоминал о Дике, он также вспоминал о заменыше и терялся, и это его злило. У него не было времени на растерянность. Он хотел вернуть свою жизнь, хотел мести. И даже не знал, какое из чувств сильнее. Но полагал, что узнает. Он выкрутится, Джейсон это умел.

***

\- Good, - повторил Борис, но Джейсон не останавливался. Он уже дважды одержал победу, но бог троицу любит, и если заполучит борисов нож, считай, день удался.  
Миша наблюдал за ними. Этим утром Джейсон заметил на его шее новые синяки и следы от верёвок на запястьях. Миша пытался их скрыть. Джейсон промолчал.  
\- Very good, - похвалил Борис, когда Джейсон перехватил его нож, и протянул руку, словно ожидая, что Джейсон отдаст.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Джейсон, наступая на Бориса, покуда не припёр к стене и, посмотрев в глаза, вогнал ему нож. Б обучал его, куда бить, чтобы не убить, но это также значило, что он знал, куда бить, чтобы убить, и как направить удар. Сделать смерть болезненной и медленной. Он отступил назад, хлынула кровь.  
Миша всё так же наблюдал. Джейсон вытер нож, а борисов бросил Мише.  
\- Ты убил его, - сказано было на русском, но Джейсон вполне понимал язык. Просто не показывал, насколько хорошо.  
\- Да, - ответил он на английском, Мише нужна была практика. – Он насиловал тебя.  
Миша посмотрел на нож у себя в руках.  
\- Да, - а затем сильнее, громче, злее. – Да, - Миша встал с земли, где всегда сидел, и подошёл к Борису, который всё ещё был жив, хотя оставалось ему недолго, и омыл клинок в его горячей крови. Джейсон даже не собирался пытаться понять, что сейчас творится в мишиной голове. Он не знал, как долго Борис насиловал паренька, как долго удерживал здесь, вдали от мира, заставляя сидеть на земле, заставляя смотреть на убийства. И не хотел узнавать. У него хватало своих проблем.  
\- Не становись, как он, - негромко сказал Джейсон.  
\- Или ты придёшь за мной, - улыбнулся Миша.  
Джейсон кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

-Два-

Джейсон, возможно, и узнал хорошую жизнь, пока жил с Брюсом, но где он чувствовал себя по-настоящему дома, в своей шкуре, так это в трущобах больших городов. И они все были похожи. Бандиты, безысходность, проститутки и жертвы. Потерянные души. Он хорошо вписывался, пусть даже у него с этими людьми было не столь уж много общего. Он сомневался, что кто-нибудь из них возвращался из мёртвых.  
Первые несколько дней, что он скрывался в Блюдхэвене, он всё рассматривал своё тело. Он смотрел и старался вспомнить, что с ним случилось, но это было всё равно, что пялиться в стену. Он был мёртв, а затем он уже был жив. Пространство, в котором он себя обнаружил, было слишком мало для него, и ему казалось, что он вот-вот задохнётся. Из могилы ему помогло выкопаться чистое отчаяние. Он до сих пор ощущал забившуюся под ногти грязь и деревянные щепки, душившую его, кричавшего, землю.  
И он помнил, как впервые испытал нечто другое. Нечто похожее на надежду, как будто нашёл своё место. Это случилось, когда на улице появился заменыш. Это стало поворотной точкой. Тогда он начал хотеть вспомнить. «R» на чужой груди что-то значило для Джейсона.  
Он провёл пальцами по своей. Он вытатуировал её на груди несколько дней назад, и она ещё пекла. Это было напоминание, ненужное напоминание. Он больше не был Робином. Он не мог быть Робином, пока костюм носит Тим.

***

У Джейсона так и свербело от жажды действия. Он избил парочку бандитов, и теперь его кровь звенела, ему просто необходимо было трахнуться. В Лондоне было полно пабов, баров и ночных клубов. Как для бывшего трупа он был хорош собой и знал это.

***

Она скользнула на стул рядом с ним плавно, как вода. Он посмотрел на неё, и она улыбнулось.  
\- Не желаешь выпить? – спросила она.  
\- Разве это не моя обязанность? – отозвался Джейсон.  
\- Предпочитаю быть независимой.  
Он рассмеялся и кивнул. Она сказала, что её зовут Дженни, и так оно, должно быть, и было, и что она и её парень Марк, она кивнула в сторону, подумали, что, возможно, Джейсон не возражал бы присоединиться к ним выпить.  
\- Выпить? – переспросил он с улыбкой. – Или хорошенько потрахаться?  
\- Почему бы не всё сразу? – положила она ладонь поверх его.  
Он хохотнул и позволил ей расплатиться за его напиток.   
Она оказалась соблазнительной, а он гибким, и Джейсон наслаждался каждой чёртовой минутой. Ему нравился аромат её тела, свежие простыни, шикарные обои и то, как стонал Марк, когда Джейсон жёстко и неспешно брал его. Как прижимались к спине груди Джесси, трахавшей его пальцами. Как она спросила его, что ничего, если она использует игрушки, наполовину возбуждённая, наполовину пристыженная. Он обхватил её за шею, жёстко целуя, кусая её губы, улыбаясь ей в рот, и велел взяться, наконец, за дело.  
\- Ты чокнутый… - выдохнул Марк. Он ласково поглаживал грудь Джейсона длинными пальцами. Водя по чувствительной коже, вычерчивая «R». – Отправиться с незнакомцами… Ты же просто пацан. – Это было правдой, Марк и Дженни были, по меньшей мере, на десять лет старше него, но он был смертоносен, а они были слабыми.  
Он перевернулся, наваливаясь на Марка и целуя его симпатичные губы.  
\- Это вы чокнутые, - шепнул он. – Я могу перерезать вам глотки и украсть все ваши деньги.  
Дженни поцеловала шрам у него на спине и затем вылизала его.  
\- Готов к ещё одному раунду? – спросила она.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы теперь я трахнул тебя?  
\- Да, - шепнула она. Низко и хрипло, и устремилась прямиком к члену Джейсона.

***

В Белфасте был снайпер. Бывший наёмный убийца, не любивший, когда люди стучали к нему в дверь. В первые пятнадцать минут Джейсон дал понять, что он пришёл, чтобы остаться, Макгрей рассмеялся и предложил выпить. Джейсон был достаточно в своём уме, чтобы сделать глоток только после Макгрея.  
Он три месяца прожил со стариком в коттедже, когда Макгрей заявил, что не осталось ничего, чему бы он мог его научить. Джейсон знал, что это неправда. Каждый учитель приберегает что-то. Он пожал плечами. Он узнал достаточно об огнестрельном оружии, чтобы использовать его наилучшим и самым эффективным способом. Он узнал достаточно, чтобы понять, что ножи предпочитает больше.  
\- Ты неплохо двигаешься, малыш, - заметил Макгрей за завтраком.  
Джейсон слышал это и раньше. В кровати и вне её.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать с полученными знаниями? – поинтересовался старик.  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Убьёшь кого-нибудь. Возможно, даже не одного.  
\- Чертовски верно, - отозвался Джейсон.  
\- Хочешь сделать это быстро?  
Джейсон уставился в чашку с чаем.  
\- Нет… но на моём пути это может весьма пригодиться, - кивнул он на сверкающий ряд винтовок.  
\- В Лионе есть одна женщина.  
\- Она разбила тебе сердце, мм?  
\- И не только, - улыбнулся старик. – Она может научить тебя паре другой трюков.  
Джейсон ещё не чувствовал себя готовым вернуться домой в Готэм, так что он пожал плечами и позволил старику вручить ему последний известный адрес мадам Б.

-Три-

Мадам Б была похожа на Хелен Миррен, решил Джейсон, только немногим жёстче, возможно. В отличие от мисс Миррен она была насквозь француженкой. Ей было около пятидесяти, и от её улыбки Джейсону делалось не по себе.  
\- Ах, теперь Макгрей посылает мне своих бродяжек, да? – И она поцеловала его по очереди в щёки. От неё пахло ванилью и чем-то пряным, чего он не мог различить. – Ты кажешься целеустремлённым мальчиком, - добавила она, когда он последовал за ней в оранжерею.  
\- Наверное.  
\- И что же мадам Б может для тебя сделать? – она налила ему чай и предложила какие-то французские печенья. Они напомнили ему нечто из того, что обыкновенно готовил Альфред, и он тут же исполнился прежних уроков Брюса. Он знал, как следует вести себя в обществе, и мадам Б представлялась не из тех, кто удовлетворится чем-то меньшим.  
\- Мистер Макгрей не уточнял, мадам Б, - признал Джейсон.  
\- И ты всё равно пришёл? Я могла бы быть серийной убийцей, - она улыбнулась. – Чай мог бы быть отравлен.  
\- Смею предположить, вы не станете убивать меня до конца беседы. Это было бы невежливо. А вы производите впечатление женщины, любящей играть по правилам. – Она приподняла тонкую бледную бровь. – Вашим собственным, - улыбнулся он, и она рассмеялась.  
Её смех звучал по-девичьему, и ему подумалось, что, когда смеётся, она выглядит, по меньшей мере, лет на десять моложе.  
\- Понимаю теперь, почему он послал тебя ко мне. Ты очарователен, и то, как ты двигаешься, вижу, тебя тренировали. Ты смертоносный маленький мальчик, верно?  
Он кивнул. Он был смертоносен. Хотя уже не маленький и не мальчик. Его мысли снова вернулись к Тиму. Так часто бывало. Он не мог определиться, хочет ли его трахнуть, или убить. Возможно, и то и другое. Было бы проще, не старайся Дрейк ему помочь. Не будь так добр. Не будь так заботлив, но нет. На самом деле всё обстояло иначе. Дрейк был мальчишкой, пытавшимся спасти мир. Джейсон тоже был таким мальчишкой. А затем он погиб.  
\- Мистер Макгрей всё равно считает, что вы могли бы научить меня одному-двум трюкам.  
\- Мне нравится учить мальчиков, особенно обладающих хорошими манерами, - ответила мадам Б.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ах… но ты даже не знаешь, чему я буду тебя учить, - улыбнулась она улыбкой, которая менее стойкого человека заставила бы дрогнуть, но теперь Джейсон помнил отрывки оттуда и отсюда, и он помнил безумный смех, вес лома, звук ломаемых им костей. Джейсона уже мало чем можно было испугать, так что он улыбнулся в ответ.

***

Она была специалистом в области искусства и ядов, и искусства отравлений. Она также приберегала пару интересных движений и ещё любила танцевать. Убийцы, преступники тоже были людьми. Не все из них действовали из жажды наживы или иной низкой причины, как предпочитал верить Брюс. Мадам Б была художницей во всём, чем занималась. От утреннего кофе до причёски и платья, надеваемого к убийствам.  
\- Должна признать, я больше не так деятельна, - она протянула ему фарфоровую чашку, такую хрупкую, что едва ли не просвечивала.  
\- Не могу представить, чтобы не было желающих Вас нанять, - Джейсон сделал глоток. Её кофе был восхитителен, как и круассаны, и приготовленный ею джем.  
\- Ох, конечно есть. Мне просто неинтересно. Мне не нужны деньги. Что мне нравится, так это вызов. Видишь ли, я как паучиха, - рассмеялась она.  
Она нравилась Джейсону, ему нравилась её улыбка и то, как она пахнет. То, как её маленькие груди смотрятся в платье. То, какая нежная и бледная у неё шея. Он нисколько не заблуждался, будто она не понимает, что он хочет с ней переспать. Просто она была из таких женщин. Они играли в игру, но он не был уверен, кто же за кем ухаживает. Возможно, в данном случае это и не имело значения.

***

Джейсону нравилось после секса поглаживать её по затылку. Трахаясь с этой женщиной, было трудно думать о чём-то ещё, пусть даже это и было не так сильно, как с людьми его возраста. Если быть честным, то получалось даже более интенсивно, в чём-то лучше. Она преподала ему не один урок.  
\- Это всегда разностороннее образование, chéri. – Её волосы разметались по траве, и он поцеловал её в висок, потому что чувствовал к ней нежность, что было редкостью в эти дни. Здесь было мирно. Он понимал, почему ей нравилось это место.  
\- А я-то думал, что я особенный.  
Она улыбнулась.  
\- Так и есть, Джейсон. С тех пор, как ты вошёл в мою дверь, я так до сих пор и не отравила тебя. Это что-то да значит.  
Ему было интересно, что она в нём увидела? Не потому же, что его послал Макгрей. Конечно, это помогло, но он полагал, что она всё равно бы убила его, выведи он её как-нибудь из себя. Он не спрашивал, не был уверен, что хочет знать.  
Вместо этого он поцеловал её в щёку, а затем в губы, и она притянула его к себе.  
\- Ах… молодость, молодость, - протянула она насмешливо, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

***

Прислонившись в неглиже к старой французской двери, она наблюдала за ним, чистящим свои пистолеты.  
\- И куда ты теперь, chéri?  
\- Домой, - ответил Джейсон, ему нравилось, что с ней нет необходимости притворяться. Она понимала, что к чему, он не был в точности уверен, то ли она такая есть, то ли это приходит с возрастом.  
\- И чем ты там займёшься?  
\- Возьму то, что моё, - ответил Джейсон.   
Она склонила голову, с её плеча скользнул пеньюар, открывая изгиб груди.  
\- Не уверена, говоришь ли ты о том, чтобы отвоевать назад любовника, или о том, чтобы убить кого-то, кто обидел тебя, - задумчиво заметила мадам Б.  
\- Если честно, милая, - ответил он, ухмыльнувшись, когда она скривилась. – Я тоже.  
\- Я приготовлю тебе завтрак на прощание, - она протянула руку.  
И он взял её.

-Четыре-

Готэм приветствовал его вполне ожидаемо: наставленным пистолетом и попыткой отобрать бумажник. Джейсон ничуть не обрадовался и не впечатлился.  
Он сломал ублюдку нос и коленную чашечку, а заодно отобрал деньги. И пистолет. Приобретение не стоящее упоминания, у Джейсона был лучше. Вероятнее всего этот он выбросит в речку.  
\- Смотри, больше так не делай, - хмыкнул он. Мужчина пробормотал нечто явно весьма неприличное. Джейсон отвесил ему оплеуху. – Следи за языком. – Вот же чёрт, я в точности как Брюс.  
Он спрятал пистолет и ушёл, пока его не одолел соблазн проучить мерзавца чуть сильнее.

***

Джейсон, конечно, понимал, что костюм не пойдёшь и не закажешь, ну, не такой костюм. У него не было ресурсов Брюса, и он не собирался пока давать Брюсу знать о своём присутствии. Вскоре тот узнает, как только Джокер сдохнет.  
Но если Джейсон хотел выследить подонка и защитить город, ему нужно было что-то получше футболки и кожаной куртки. Куртку он, правда, вроде как отвоевал, так что она, наверное, останется. Нечто вроде того, что носил Дик, будучи Найтвингом, но без дурацких полосок. Он ещё не знал, кем хочет стать, поэтому остановился на чёрном. Чёрный всегда в моде.

***

Первые несколько дней он заново знакомился с улицами Готэма. Он бродяжничал ими в детстве, а позже Робином в ночи, а затем он умер и пока он был мёртв, куча всего изменилось. Пока жил у мадам Б, он следил за публикациями. Вернувшись из мёртвых, выкопав себя, он не очень осознавал окружающее. И тогда он был с Дрейком. О чём… он не собирался думать, потому что это злило его. Злило неимоверно, потому что злость бушевала в нём всегда. Преимущественно на Брюса. Но и на Дика тоже. Как мог Дик повторить ту же ошибку, что совершил с Джейсоном? Почему с этим невзрачным пацаном?  
Он тряхнул головой и достал сигарету из пачки. Сейчас он многое вспомнил из прошлого. Кое-что просто проблесками и кусками, другое же с разительной ясностью. Курил он с одиннадцати лет. Брюс пытался заставить его бросить вредную привычку, и ему не позволялось курить в поместье, что было сплошной гадской морокой, особенно в зиму. Он улыбнулся с сигаретой в зубах и облокотился о перила своей однокомнатной дрянной квартирки. Как только у него появится некоторая наличка, он арендует склад. Джейсону всегда нравились старые заброшенные заводские здания за доками. Воспоминания о Брюсе и зиме, Альфреде, особняке, это были хорошие воспоминания, казалось, он нашёл своё место. Он был готов, что в любую минуту его вышвырнут, чёрт, конечно готов, потому что он не был Диком. И никогда не будет. Никогда не обладал грацией. Никогда не был солнечным ребёнком. Никогда не мог побороть свои дурные привычки. Заодно приобрёл и пару других.  
Он усложнял их жизнь, но Альфред не оставлял попыток. Альфред был хорошим человеком. Одним из очень немногих. Он скучал по Альфреду.  
Он перебросил окурок через перила и вернулся внутрь. Впереди его ждало много дел.

***

Навыки Джейсона были ещё при нём. Сейчас, может, даже больше, чем когда он был подростком. У него по-прежнему был нюх на действительно сомнительные клубы, но в таком городе, как Готэм для этого не надо быть гением. Или, возможно, его просто тянуло на такой типаж. Он сам был тот типаж. Он не оставлял этот типаж даже когда был с Диком, строил что-то с Диком. Он всегда жаждал чего-то большего. Чего-то тёмного. Просто такова была его природа.  
Стоило войти, а большим стальным дверям захлопнуться следом, музыка оглушила его как удар под дых. В считанные секунды он представил планировку. Можно забрать мальчишку от Бэтмена, но нельзя вытравить Бэтмена из мальчишки, усмехнулся он криво.  
Он втянул воздух: пот, сладкие и пряные запахи и нечто ещё, отдающее желанием и безумством. Джейсон был хорошо знаком и с тем и с другим.  
Он пробрался к бару и оттуда к танцплощадке. Он приглядывался к милой парочке, когда заметил Дика. Он едва не пригнулся или не выкрикнул его имя, впрочем, вряд ли будучи бы услышанным сквозь музыку. Дик уж очень близко танцевал с какими-то незнакомцами. С чёртовой толпой, насколько Джейсон видел с балкона.  
Дик позволял другим лапать себя, Джейсон сжал стакан, что тот аж заскрипел, и ему пришлось заставить свои пальцы расслабиться. С ужасающим восхищением он наблюдал, как какой-то парень гладил Дика по бокам, а затем по заднице, а Дик подавался навстречу. Джейсон поставил стакан на ближайший столик.  
Какая-то девушка шепнула что-то Дику на ухо, и тот рассмеялся. Она откинула его волосы и впилась поцелуем ему в шею, и он снова подался навстречу. Это был один из как раз таких клубов, но чёрт побери. У Грейсона что, совсем никаких мозгов. Он по-прежнему воспитанник, сын, или кто там ещё Брюса Уэйна. Он не должен устраивать из себя подобное шоу на чёртовом танцполе, подумал Джейсон.  
Внизу на площадке Дик на мгновение прикрыл глаза и слегка кивнул. Парень ухмыльнулся. Джейсон вмиг его возненавидел. Не только потому, что тот только что урвал нечто принадлежавшее Джейсону по праву – что было обещано ему, что было украдено у него. Он просто видел, что этот тип тут не ради удовольствия Дика, а лишь ради собственного. Дику следовало бы пойти с девчонкой-панком с розовыми волосами.  
\- Какого хера? – пробормотал Джейсон, следя глазами за Диком и гавнюком до задней комнаты.  
Имелось лишь два варианта: пойти за Диком, или не идти за Диком.  
Нет, правда, нахуя себя обманывать?

***

По крайней мере, думал Джейсон, прячась в тенях, этот сподобился опуститься ради Дика на колени. Даже после стольких лет Джейсон всё ещё помнил Дика на вкус, как Дик стонет. Он жалел, что в прошлый раз, в постели Дрейка, впустую растратил время, трясь о Дика, лишь только с ощущением прикосновения члена к телу, но тогда у него было плохо с головой. Сейчас же он был вполне в своём, блядь, уме.  
И это дерьмецо всё делало неправильно. У Дика стоял, да, но он и близко не был похож на себя, как Джейсон его помнил, когда ему сосали. Этот тип был, первое, весьма плох в своём деле, или, второе, ему было слишком всё равно, чтобы стараться лучше. Джейсону хотелось пересчитать ему зубы. Вместо этого он наблюдал ещё несколько минут. И когда этот тип отстранился от всё ещё болезненно возбуждённого Дика и встал, Джейсон понял, что пришёл его черёд. Как только говнюк припёр Дика лицом к стенке, Джейсон заставил его съебаться. Было, наверное, что-то в его глазах, что подсказало говнюку не нарываться, потому что тот только кивнул.  
Джейсон провёл руками по бокам Дика, Дик задохнулся, попытавшись обернуться, но Джейсон ухватил его за шею и впечатал лицом обратно в стену.  
\- Нет. Или я ухожу, крылатик.  
Дик трясся, даже не пытаясь скрывать. Он был болезненно возбуждён и, вероятно, прямо сейчас сам не свой, но Джейсону было плевать. Он любил Дика, и он ненавидел Дика, и он был до беспамятства на Дика зол. И эта злость была столь же сильна, что и испытываемая им любовь. Он куснул Дика за шею, прямо за ухом, где, как он знал это, Дику сносило крышу. Дик застонал громко и охуительно непристойно, и Джейсона прошибло до самой головки члена. Он прошёлся ладонью по спине и погрузил палец в его расщелину.  
\- Джейсон… - выдохнул Дик.  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы этот незнакомец тебя трахнул, да, крылатик? Интересно, сколько их у тебя было, пока я был мёртв? – прошипел он, нажимая ниже и внутрь. Дик вздрогнул. – А мне ты никогда не давал, а ты знал, как я хотел, - не останавливался Джейсон. – И сейчас я возьму своё.  
\- Джейсон, - повторил Дик снова, а затем «да» и «пожалуйста», но последнее вышло едва ли шёпотом. Джейсон хотел поцеловать его, но от Дика несло водкой, и Джейсон знал, что тот лизался с незнакомцами на блядском танцполе.  
Джейсон вытащил из заднего кармана небольшой тюбик любриканта и смазал два пальца.  
\- Я тебя выебу, как тебе нравится, и как ты того заслуживаешь, - прошептал он Дику на ухо. Он без предупреждения протолкнул пальцы внутрь и почувствовал, как телом Дика снова прокатилась дрожь. Джейсон был не особо осторожен. Было очевидно, что Дик уже долгое время трахался не переставая и не был тугим девственником. В груди у Джейсона заворочалось нечто уродливое и собственническое. Он убрал пальцы и схватил презерватив. Дик чуть встряхнул головой.  
\- Понятия не имею, где ты успел побывать, крылатик. Крутился там на танцполе, как настоящая шлюшка, готов был раздвинуть ноги перед первым встречным, - сказал он, задевая губами шею Дика.  
\- Неправда…  
\- Ещё какая правда, и ты должен быть рад, что это оказался я, - отрезал Джейсон и потёрся стояком об эту великолепную задницу. Дик издал очередной придушенный стон.  
Джейсону хотелось безжалостно отыметь его, но… это всё ещё был Дик. И пусть часть его мечтала причинить Дику боль за измену и уход к заменышу и за то, что не отомстил за него, та часть, что хотела принести Дику удовольствие, была больше, громче. Он заткнул её, скользнув внутрь одним плавным толчком. Дику всегда нравилось, когда Джейсон брал его пальцами, жёстко, но неспешно. Нравилось, когда у них было вдосталь времени, и Джейсон постоянно мучился желанием узнать, как это, ворваться в этот тугой жар ноющим членом. Теперь же он знал, и – блядь! Быть внутри Дика оказалось настоящим блаженством. С каждым толчком он вбивал Дика в стену. Дик уцепился за него.  
\- Нет, - прошипел Джейсон. – Руки на стену. Или мы закончили, - добавил он. Будет чертовски трудно, но он выполнит угрозу.  
Дик разочаровано застонал, но поместил руки на стену и положил голову на предплечья. Джейсон продолжил. Он задыхался и бессвязно шептал Дику на ухо, и Дик растекался навстречу каждому его жёсткому, неспешному толчку. Они так чертовски сходились в унисон, подумалось Джейсону. Вот как всё должно было быть, и Джокер украл у него это, и у Дика.  
\- Джейсон, - выдохнул Дик резким шёпотом.  
\- Ты уже близко, крылатик? – спросил Джейсон, он чувствовал это в напряжении, читал в языке тела Дика.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда, прикоснись к себе.  
\- Джейсон, пожалуйста, - взмолился Дик.  
Джейсон на мгновение поддался соблазну, но тут же задвинул его подальше.  
\- Нет. Если хочешь, чтобы твой член приласкали, лучше тебе позаботиться об этом самому и поскорее.  
Дик застонал, но запустил руку вниз, Джейсон трахал его всё жёстче и жёстче. Он тоже был близко, но он хотел заставить Дика кончить раньше.  
После того, как Дик начал дрочить себе, потребовалось совсем немного. Джейсон ебал его на волне его оргазма, а затем вышел. Это была агония, и он не имел никакого понятия, почему поступил так. Это было какое-то извращённое наказание. В голове у него творилась настоящая каша, и иногда он это понимал.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Дик, пытаясь обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Джейсона.  
\- Ухожу, - отозвался Джейсон, отбрасывая презерватив и застёгиваясь. Пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать стон.  
\- Но у тебя стоит.  
\- Да.  
\- И ты не хочешь кончить… в меня?  
Последнее получилось едва ли не шёпотом.  
Джейсон не ответил. Вжав Дика лицом в стену, он укусил его в плечо, а затем отпустил и рванул прочь.  
Он круто наложал, это не было частью плана. Теперь Дик знал, что он в городе, а значит, вскоре узнает и Дрейк.   
Ему следовало поспешить. Планы уже приведены в движение. А он только что поставил их под угрозу ради красивой задницы.  
Стоя на крыше, куда забрался по пожарной лестнице, он смотрел на город и курил. Неспешно выдохнув, Джейсон рассмеялся: пошло оно всё, у Дика всегда был талант расстраивать его планы.

-Пять-

Джейсону снились кошмары, которых он не мог вспомнить. А возможно, то были воспоминаниями, которым он не давал выхода. Он проснулся, задыхаясь, и инстинктивно осмотрел комнату.  
Ничего.  
Никто не знал, что он здесь. Брюса не было в городе. Дик же… Джейсон не собирался обманывать себя. Дик знал, что две ночи назад под клубом это именно Джейсон оттрахал его, и теперь Дик, вероятно, всюду его разыскивал. Но пока что он Джейсона не нашёл, и Джейсон старался не высовываться. Фальшивое удостоверение он получил от мадам Б, так что ему не придётся заботиться об этом здесь, где его мог выследить заменыш. В течение нескольких недель, дней Дрейк, вероятно, всё равно узнает. Так он хорош. Джейсон не поленился узнать о малыше побольше.  
Новый Робин был другим. Он не был одним из них. Чёрт, подумал Джейсон, Дрейк даже не был сиротой.  
У пацана было всё, и он выбрал стать Робином. Какого, блядь, хуя?  
И что себе думал Брюс? Взять этого мальчишку.  
Джейсон прикрыл глаза и вслушался в ночь за окном. Преимущественно стояла тишина, но так будет оставаться недолго. Вскоре люди отправятся по делам, и Джейсон встанет и сделает кофе. Или он мог встать и заварить кофе сейчас, может, закончить кое-какую работу.  
Чёртов Дик разбередил его. Нарушил все планы, но… ему нужна приманка. Ему необходимо заманить Джокера. У Джокера прослеживался определённый шаблон, и когда Бэтмена не было в городе, он был не такой деятельный. Ублюдок, наверное, замышлял какую-нибудь гадость. Прямо сейчас планировал убийства и пытки, чтобы поприветствовать возвращение Бэтмена с фанфарами.  
Ну, Джейсон тоже кое-что в этом понимал.  
Он развлекался мыслью заставить Брюса решать. Свести их всех вместе и бросить это Брюсу в лицо. Всё это. Его поражение. Чего Джейсон хотел, хотел до сих пор – какого-нибудь доказательства, что Брюс его любил. Но он знал Брюса. Брюс не прикончил мразь, когда Джейсон был убит. С чего бы ему делать это сейчас? Когда Джейсон вернулся из мёртвых? Никакого повода. Возможность представилась, но давно ускользнула от них.  
Джейсону предстояло взять дело в свои руки. Как и всегда.

***

Вжиться в обычную, как для него, каждодневную рутину оказалось действительно просто. Ещё проще оказалось втереться в доверие к маленькому дрейкову дружку. Они подружились на теме комиксов и старого рока. Джейсон кое-что подразузнал, но ему также и вправду нравился старый рок. Нравились визг гитар и ритм ударных.  
Майлза Джейсон встретил «случайно», мальчишка ему понравился, что было и хорошо и не очень, потому что Майлз ему нужен был как приманка для Дрейка. Чтобы заставить Робина явиться на помощь. Майлза он, конечно, отпустит, преимущественно невредимым. Ему нужен только Робин. Устроить небольшую ловушку для Джокера. Убить его, а потом вернуться к Дику.

***

Иногда Джейсон сомневался в себе и в своём безумном плане. Он не испытывал сомнений, что Джокера следует пристрелить словно бешеную собаку. Ни на секунду. В чём он сомневался, так в том, что впутать Робина хорошая мысль. Дику мальчишка был явно небезразличен. Дрейк был милым. Даже пытался помочь Джейсону, когда Джейсон оставался не более чем куклой. Роботом. Но опять же, Джейсон делал это не только для себя. Он оказывал услугу городу. Мёртвый Джокер – это меньше убийств, страданий и безумия. А значит безопасность и для Дика тоже.  
И Джейсон воистину жаждал мести. Он должен был покончить с этим и как можно скорее, иначе с каждым днём ярость разгоралась в нём всё сильнее, грозя перерасти в сумасшествие. Ему не хотелось закончить свои дни в Аркхэме в компании безумцев.  
Чего Джейсон хотел, это вернуть свою жизнь. Но он уже не был так уверен, что не перерос Робина. Робин принадлежал Бэтмену. Чтобы следовать, оберегать, отвлекать. Джейсон не принадлежал Бэтмену. В полной мере, возможно, и никогда. Не как Дик. Не как Джейсон принадлежал Дику.  
Он до боли снова хотел стать Дика. До боли хотел снова стать тем мальчишкой. Но он больше не был мальчишкой. И никогда не сможет снова им стать. И Дик находился в процессе его замены.  
Иногда казалось хорошей идеей убить нового Робина. В своих мрачных снах он так и делал. Самыми разными способами: иногда болезненно и медленно, иногда быстро и беспощадно.  
И когда просыпался, то чувствовал одновременно и вину и облегчение.  
Робин не убивает, потому что не убивает Бэтмен, но Джейсон больше не был Робином. На него старые правила не распространялись.

***

Иногда он задавался вопросом, убил бы Брюс Джокера ради Дика? Дика, который всегда оставался хорошим сыном.  
Ему не нравились эти мысли, но они возникали непрошенными, одолевая его перед сном. Закрадываясь в мозг, они оставались там, разрастаясь и преобразуюсь в сны и кошмары.  
Он никогда не узнает. Никогда не спросит, потому что всё равно бесполезно. Брюс не ответит. Только припечатает Джейсона взглядом и, возможно, сверх того какой-нибудь чушью, которую полагает правдой.  
Ни в чём из этого Джейсон не нуждался.  
Чего ему хотелось, это увидеть лицо Брюса, когда найдут Джокера. Чего ему хотелось, так это отволочь труп Джокера в пещеру поместья и оставить у бэтменовых-брюсовых дверей. Как некое подношение божеству, сотворившему его и покинувшему в его страдании. Чтобы доказать, что он более не нуждается в этом боге. У него имелся большой соблазн так и поступить, но он понимал, что это лишь приведёт к чёртовой куче неприятностей. Сомнительно, что Бэтмен скажет ему спасибо за избавление от клоуна. И не сказать, чтобы Джейсону особо хотелось его благодарности.

-Шесть-

Хотелось бы утверждать, что мысль явилась к нему в лихорадочном сне, как с Брюсом, когда он обнаружил его личину Бэтмена, но это случилось в магазине комиксов, пока он дожидался Майлза. Он просто перелистывал какие-то самиздатовские комиксы, когда его озарило. Он станет героем в маске. В настоящей маске, не в этой глупой полоске, которую так обожал Дик, и которую носил Робин. Ему нужно закрыть всё лицо, и она должна быть красной, потому что он оплатил это собственной кровью.  
\- Ты кажешься задумчивым, Джей, - сказал Майлз.  
\- Задумчивым? – изобразил удивление Джейсон.  
Майлз пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, это слово такое, Джей.  
\- Знаю, - джейсоновы губы изогнулись в улыбке, и Майлз улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Что читаешь?  
\- Ничего, просто смотрю картинки.  
\- Я знаю, что ты умнее, чем хочешь, чтобы думали.  
\- Там, где я вырос, лучше было не показывать, что ты умён.  
Это было правдой. На улицах такое опасно, а когда он жил с Брюсом – всё было лишь фасадом. Собой они были, только когда оставались наедине.  
Майлз кивнул. Настаивать он не собирался. Пацан Джейсону действительно нравился, но он не мог сейчас обращать внимание на подобные мелочи. В войне всегда есть невинные жертвы, и, возможно, как только Джокер будет мёртв, Майлз поймёт, какую значительную роль он в этом сыграл. Возможно, даже будет горд. Возможно, возненавидит Джейсона на всю жизнь. Джейсону, конечно, было всё равно.  
Имелось не так много людей, которые были важны Джейсону. Чьё мнение было важно. Иногда он даже сомневался, был ли Брюс в их числе. Когда-то был, но потом Джейсон умер. Нечто подобное меняет взгляды на вещи.  
Майлз взял первый попавшийся комикс и начал листать.  
\- Так… погуляем как-нибудь по-настоящему? Ну, я в том смысле, что мои друзья думают, что я тебя выдумал.  
\- Это у тебя привычка такая, цеплять крутых парней из плохих районов? – поддразнил Джейсон.  
Майлз не покраснел, но его пальцы чуть замешкались на странице. Джейсон знал, что Майлз был только и только по девочкам, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Иногда ему нравилось заигрывать с разными гетеросексуальными парнями. Майлз считал себя лучшим другом Дрейка, так что навряд ли он попытается дать Джейсону по морде. Сомнительно, конечно, чтобы Джейсон с ним не справился. Парнишка казался весьма крепким, но Джейсон был Робином, тренировался с лучшими.  
Дик, вероятно, с ним бы совладал. Мысль представлялась захватывающей и соблазнительной.  
\- Думаешь, ты крутой? – спросил Майлз с улыбкой в голосе.  
\- Хочешь сказать нет? Давай, попробуй.  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - указал Майлз.  
\- У тебя или у меня?  
Майлз засмеялся.  
\- Я приличный юноша, - отозвался тот, хлопая ресницами. Он казался милым, когда смеялся. Привлекательным.  
\- Ах, значит сперва ужин. Отлично. Я знаю одно хорошее местечко, где подают отличную картошку и просто убийственную курицу с лимоном.  
\- Подробности пришлёшь эс-эм-эской.  
Джейсон нарочито закатил глаза и достал телефон.  
Нет, правда, мальчишка даже не пытался усложнить ему задачу.

***

Одна встреча переросла в другую, и Джейсон и глазом не успел моргнуть, как очутился на одной из тех вечеринок, которые видел только в фильмах о подростках. Брюс не позволил бы ничего подобного, а Джейсон никогда и не стремился. Свою порцию он получал в других местах. Преимущественно на ночных улицах или сомнительных клубах, Брюс, вероятно, узнавал утрами.  
Тут было громко, а присутствующие несовершеннолетними и с морем спиртного. Джейсону нравилось, пусть даже он чувствовал себя старым. Всё это он проделывал и раньше, и даже больше. И хуже.  
Джейсон приоделся, чтобы не выделяться. Он не хотел оставить плохое или даже быстротечное впечатление. Он был блондином с растрёпанной причёской. Уже довольно некоторое время. С тех пор, как стал следить за Майлзом, вообще-то. А ещё он был в контактных линзах. И с фальшивой татуировкой на постоянное обозрение на шее. Люди запомнят только эти подробности и ничего более. Ничего о его лице или иных приметах.  
Джейсон обучался у лучших.  
Он взял пиво для виду и смешался с толпой.

***

Подлить Майлзу седативное оказалось довольно легко. Ещё проще оказалось вывести его из дома и усадить в машину. Машина была не Джейсона. И не Майлза тоже. Джейсон понятия не имел, кому она принадлежала, но это и неважно. Он оставит её где-нибудь, где её смогут найти копы.  
Перчатки, о чём Джейсон узнал весьма рано, были важным атрибутом для героев… и для преступников.  
План шёл как по маслу. Кто бы мог подумать, что выкрасть богатого мальчика так охуенно легко? Будь он чуть большим мерзавцем, ну, или не так зациклен на мести, то потребовал бы выкуп. Он был весьма уверен, что вполне смог бы с успехом провернуть нечто подобное. Но Джейсона не интересовали деньги.

***

\- Что? – сонно пробормотал Майлз.  
Джейсон протянул ему кружку кофе. Руки у того, конечно, были скованны, но Джейсон не собирался причинять пацану больше неудобств, чем необходимо. Тот всё равно не смог бы сбежать. И Джейсон здраво полагал, что Дрейк вскоре их найдёт. Его тоже, в конце концов, обучали лучшие.  
Майлз на автомате взял кружку, потом немного замешкался, зло глядя на Джейсона, и в самом деле сделал глоток.  
\- Не стану обижаться. Всё-таки я тебя накачал, - пожал плечами Джейсон. – Но это просто кофе.  
\- Это похищение?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Джейсон.  
\- Тебе нужны деньги?  
\- Нет, Майлз. Мне нужен Дрейк.  
\- Почему тогда не выкрасть его? – Это был весьма логичный вопрос. Джейсон понимал, почему этот парень так нравится Дрейку.  
\- Видишь ли, Майлз. Поймать Робина не так-то просто.  
\- Я… - Майлз сделал глубокий вдох. – Ты что, обкурился?  
\- Должен был бы, но нет. И ничего страшного, что ты пока не понимаешь, Майлз. Поймёшь. И, думаю, довольно скоро. Он тебя найдёт.  
\- Кто?  
Джейсон ухмыльнулся.  
\- Робин.

***

\- Так, - Майлз настороженно посмотрел на него, - ты думаешь, что Тим Дрейк это Робин?  
\- Я знаю, что он Робин, - ответил Джейсон, раскуривая сигарету. Он затянулся и лениво выпустил струйку дыма.  
\- Почему ты так уверен? То есть, мы же о Тиме. Он не из тех, кто может испугать преступников. Он маленький, и его постоянно все шпыняют, и он застенчивый…  
\- И постоянно ходит с необъяснимыми синяками? И у него очень хорошие рефлексы, когда он забывается?  
Майлз нахмурился.  
\- Ну… да, я просто думаю, что его парень любит, когда пожёстче…  
\- Поверь мне, когда пожёстче любит Дик, - прошипел Джейсон.  
\- Ты… - сглотнул Майлз, - это ты был с Грейсоном до Тима. Ты бросил Грейсона, а теперь ревнуешь…  
Джейсон рассмеялся.  
\- Я вовсе не собирался его бросать, Майлз. Меня до смерти забил блядским ломом Джокер.  
Майлз сглотнул.  
\- Тебе нужен психиатр.  
\- Возможно, но он просто упечёт меня в дурку – не так просто поверить, что я вернулся из мёртвых, понимаешь, да? – Он снова выпустил дым.  
\- Если бы ты вернулся из мёртвых, это значило бы, что ты Робин…  
\- Второй, – перебил Джейсон. – Никто по-настоящему не обращает внимания на мальчиков на побегушках, но мальчики имеют свойство расти. Сначала был Дик, потом на сцене появился я, а когда я погиб, моё место занял Дрейк.  
\- Ты собираешься причинить Тиму вред?  
\- Иногда мне этого очень хочется, – признался Джейсон честно. Он докурил сигарету и смял окурок в пепельнице. – Я пока не решил.  
Майлз смолчал.

***

Джейсон понимал, зачем Майлзу эти непрекращающиеся вопросы и болтовня. Тот пытался заставить увидеть себя человеком. Но проблема в том, что Джейсон и без того видел, и это ничерта не меняло. Майлз всё равно оставался приманкой.  
\- Со мной это не сработает, знаешь? – просветил Джейсон, протягивая пончик. Майлз взял, поблагодарив кивком. Хорошие манеры.  
\- Что?  
\- Эта вот чушь с попыткой заставить меня увидеть тебя человеком. Уже. Ты мне даже нравишься, Майлз. Меня даже посещала пара шальных мыслишек, как твоя тёмная кожа будет смотреться рядом с моей, когда ты меня трахаешь…  
Майлз подавился пончиком.  
\- Чёрт.  
Джейсон хмыкнул.  
\- Но из тебя по-прежнему наилучшая приманка. Единственный другой вариант – это Дик, но, боюсь, Дик сможет со мной справиться. Ты же действительно ничего не знал и легко попался мне в руки.  
\- Потому что Дик тоже был Робином.  
\- Да, потому что Дик тоже был Робином.  
\- И почему он больше не Робин?  
\- Потому что они с Бэтменом поссорились, и он выплакал все слёзы у Супи на плече, а затем завёл себе новую сверкающую мас…  
\- Он Найтвинг! – воскликнул Майлз.  
\- Как, Майлз, теперь ты вдруг поверил моим глупым байкам? – ухмыльнулся Джейсон.  
\- Если забыть о том, что Тим Дрейк – Робин, в них есть смысл. Я вполне допускаю, что Робин стал Найтвингом. Ну, то есть… вполне логично, что Робинов больше, чем один.  
\- Всегда только один за раз…  
\- Ты хочешь занять место Тима?  
\- В постели Дика? Или рядом с Бэтменом? – отозвался Джейсон, жуя собственный пончик.  
\- Всё равно? Или оба?  
\- Нет, я не хочу быть Робином. Думаю, я вырос из этого, или потерял право, когда позволил, чтобы меня победил сраный Джокер.  
\- Тогда зачем тебе Робин?  
\- Мне нужна приманка.  
\- Приманка… - нахмурился Майлз на свой пончик. – Приманка… а! – понял он и посмотрел на Джейсона. – Ты хочешь использовать его, чтобы выманить Джокера!  
\- Да.  
\- А потом?  
\- Я собираюсь его убить.  
\- Джокера?  
\- Да.  
\- Значит это месть. – Это не было вопросом.  
\- В основном да, но, думаю, я сделаю городу услугу, избавившись от этого клоуна, - ответил Джейсон. – Теперь, когда ты знаешь, тебе лучше?  
\- Честно? Нет.  
\- Ты всё ещё сомневаешься, не сумасшедший ли я? Я тебя не виню. Я бы на твоём месте тоже сомневался. – Он пожал плечами и встал со стула. – В туалет не хочешь?  
\- Нет?  
\- У меня есть дела, и меня не будет несколько часов, так что лучше подумай дважды, - потянулся Джейсон.  
\- Тогда схожу.  
Джейсон кивнул.

***

На улице было сыро, и Джейсон застегнул куртку, перед тем как спрыгнуть, чтобы подпортить вечер очередному насильнику. Таких он ненавидел особенно. Никогда не мог заставить себя остановиться, когда начинал выбивать им зубы. Они были наихудшими из мразей сразу после педофилов.  
Он вытер кровь и выругался. Это, возможно, выведет Дика прямо на него. Блядь.  
\- Вы в порядке? – спросил он у женщины. Та была средних лет и испугана до безумия.  
\- Да… - ответила она едва ли слышимым шёпотом.   
Джейсон достал деньги и протянул ей.  
\- На такси. Добраться домой, - пояснил он.  
\- Я не…  
\- Просто возьмите и езжайте домой, - отрезал Джейсон.  
Она кивнула и осторожно подошла ближе. Он опустил банкноты в её раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он кивнул и не стал спрашивать, какого чёрта она делала здесь в это время суток, потому что это чушь и чистое перекладывание вины на жертву. Не её вина, что какой-то подонок захотел её изнасиловать. Она, как и любой человек, имела полное право идти куда хочет и не опасаться. Он подождал с ней, пока не приедет такси, а затем выстрелил кошкой.  
Джейсон был уверен, что вокруг ещё полно мерзавцев, которым можно подпортить вечер. Его так и пробирало зудом охоты. Слишком долго он сидел без дела и составлял планы. Он не был похож на мелкого заменыша. Улицы Готэма были ему домом.

-Семь-

Джейсон чудом увернулся от сюрикена. Мальчишка был хорош, кто бы, блядь, сомневался. Брюс не собирался повторять одну и ту же ошибку дважды.  
Со всем возможным спокойствием он закурил сигарету. Мальчишка наблюдал за ним, устроившись на краю здания.  
\- Не хочешь оттуда спуститься? – поинтересовался он, выдыхая струю дыма.  
Робин зло посмотрел на него. Белые линзы придавали ему ещё более не такой вид. Он был более Бэтменом, чем он был Робином. Он был тёмным, мелким и смертельно опасным.  
\- Так и знал, что это ты, - заявил Робин, следя за ним. Сопоставляя. Боже, он был настолько похож на Брюса, что у Джейсона пробежал холодок.  
\- Пожалуй. Да. Уточнишь?  
\- Чёрт побери, Джейсон! Майлз! – прошипел Робин.  
\- Да, читал об этом в газетах, - ответил Джейсон, неспешно затягиваясь. Он немного подержал дым во рту, ему нравилось, как тот опаляет горло.  
\- Это ты похитил его!  
\- Зачем мне пацан?  
\- Потому что он мой друг, потому что ты знал, что я узнаю.  
\- И если бы это было правдой, воробышек, какие бы выводы ты сделал? – спросил Джейсон, глядя ему в глаза. Он был без маски. Он не ожидал, что Робин устроит на него засаду на крыше. А, наверное, следовало бы. Ну, век живи – век учись.  
\- Что это чёртова ловушка, конечно, но я не понимаю зачем. Зачем, Джейсон? – спросил Робин.  
\- Потому что я больной на голову ублюдок. Иногда смерть от рук сумасшедшего клоуна делает с людьми и не такое, - ответил Джейсон, докурив сигарету.  
\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы меня не стало.  
\- Если честно, - Джейсон бросил окурок через край крыши, подходя ближе к месту, где устроился Робин. – Не уверен, что хочу тебя убивать.  
Робин напрягся, но не сдвинулся с места, слегка задрав подбородок. Боже, какой же он маленький. Джейсон сомневался, что сам был таким маленьким.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Это расстроит Найтвинга, - разъяснил Джейсон с улыбкой.  
\- И что же ты тогда задумал?  
\- Всё просто, правда, - Джейсон протянул руку и коснулся щеки мальчишки. Сквозь перчатку он не мог почувствовать кожу, но зато чувствовал слабое тепло. Робин уколол сердитым взглядом. Джейсон улыбнулся. – Я получаю тебя.  
Тим медленно выдохнул.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Для чего захочу, воробышек, - мурлыкнул Джейсон, это была проверка. Он не стал бы трогать Дрейка так, даже если бы испытывал соблазн. Он отступил назад. – Найдёшь меня, когда надумаешь, что делать. И ни слова Дику или кому ещё, или я сделаю ему больно.  
\- А ты ещё не сделал?  
\- Нет, пока нет, но я же чокнутый, в любую секунду я могу передумать. Тик-так, птенчик. – Бросил он через плечо и выстрелил крюк.

***

Джейсон чувствовал себя прекрасно. Как и всегда, когда его план начинал складываться в единое целое. Наверное, он мог бы уговорить Робина помочь с Джокером, но Робин слишком уж был в Бэтмена, чтобы позволить Джейсону прикончить ублюдка.  
\- Говорил с твоим другом, - сообщил Джейсон, бросив Майлзу пакет конфет.  
Майлз еле успел поймать.  
\- С Тимом?  
\- Ага, он скоро будет. Он так о тебе заботится.  
\- Тим много о ком заботится, - ответил Майлз.   
И разве это неправда? Почти год назад он заботился о Джейсоне. Теперь, теперь Джейсон не был так уверен.  
\- Это да.  
\- Так ты отпустишь меня?  
\- Когда всё будет сказано и сделано, да.  
\- Что это вообще должно значить?  
\- Что я не могу позволить тебе броситься в полицию, Майлз. Тебе придётся подождать, пока мы с Робином не прикончим Джокера.  
\- Робин никогда…  
\- Нет, но я да, - оборвал Джейсон.

***

На следующую ночь Робин обнаружил убежище Джейсона. Он был осторожен, но Джейсон поджидал.  
\- Был уверен, что ты меня найдёшь, - Джейсон открыл окно, чтобы Робин мог войти.  
\- Было нетрудно…  
\- Должен заметить, я оставил тебе пару зацепок, - пожал Джейсон плечами.  
\- Где Майлз?  
\- В соседней комнате. Хочешь его увидеть?  
\- Ты его заминировал?  
\- Нет, - Джейсон хохотнул, - это плохо для кармы, так ведь?  
Робин кивнул. Отрывисто.  
\- Хорошо. – Он так же продолжал держаться подальше, и Джейсон не мог обижаться.  
\- Тогда, давай, иди, поздоровайся.

***

\- Какого чёрта?  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Я вытащу тебя отсюда, - пообещал Робин. Голос у Робина отличался от голоса Тима. Джейсон не был уверен, который из них был настоящим, как никогда не был уверен с Брюсом.  
\- Ты Тим? – спросил Майлз.  
Робин даже не дрогнул. Только уставился на Майлза. Белые линзы ничего не выражали.  
\- Я Робин. – Он снова смотрел на Майлза, снова сопоставлял.   
\- С ним всё в порядке, воробышек, - уверил Джейсон.  
\- Хорошо, я пришёл, отпусти его.  
\- Всё не так просто. Пока всё не закончится, ему придётся побыть здесь.  
\- Что именно ты задумал, Джейсон?  
\- Я собираюсь убить Джокера, воробышек, и ты мне в этом поможешь.  
\- Никогда! – прошипел Робин.  
\- Так и знал, что ты это скажешь. Ты просто копия Бэтмена. Даже костюм так и кричит: Бэтмен, - вздохнул Джейсон.  
\- Бэтмен не убивает…  
\- Но не мешает погибать, - отрезал Джейсон.  
Робин сделал ровный вдох.  
\- Мне жаль, что ты умер. Правда, но мы так не делаем.  
\- Теперь делаем. Это ради меня, воробышек.  
\- Хватит меня так называть!  
\- А что, только Дику позволено тебя так звать?  
\- Джейсон!  
\- Я ему всё рассказал. Так что вполне можешь тоже подтвердить всё своему другу.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь!  
\- Сними маску, Тим, - велел Джейсон, направляя пистолет ему в грудь. Не дрогнувшей рукой.  
\- Ты меня не убьёшь. Я нужен тебе.  
\- Это правда, но он обучал и меня тоже. Я знаю, куда бить, Тим. Я знаю, как причинить боль и при этом не убить, и я сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь увернуться от пули. Я могу оставить тебя здесь. Истекающим кровью.  
Руки Робина сжались в кулаки по швам.  
\- Не надо, не делай этого.  
\- Поздно, разве ты не видишь? Я уже сделал. – Он снова указал на маску. – Снимай.  
\- Блядь, - прошипел Робин, подчиняясь.  
\- Какого чёрта, Тим? Какого чёрта! – воскликнул Майлз.  
\- У нас нет на это времени, – рявкнул Тим. – Теперь ты счастлив? Разрушив мою жизнь?  
\- Не знаю. А я разрушил тебе жизнь? Теперь тебе придётся лгать одним человеком меньше, - ответил Джейсон. Робин зло зыркнул на него и надел маску обратно.  
\- Что теперь?  
\- Садись. И выпей воды, - Джейсон указал на стол.  
\- Ты что-то туда подмешал, я прав?  
\- Или так, или я вырублю тебя старым проверенным способом, – урезонил Джейсон. – Тебе выбирать.  
Тим взял стакан с водой. Джейсон так и знал.

***

Когда Тим вырубился, Джейсон ощупал его и отобрал все крутые игрушки.  
\- Ты не лгал, - сказал Майлз со своего стула. Он не отрывал глаз от Тима. – Тим действительно Робин.  
\- Да, - Джейсон поднялся. – Тим Дрейк и есть Робин, Чудо-мальчик.  
\- И он пришёл меня спасти.  
\- Ты для него много значишь.  
\- Не я один.  
\- Ага. Знаю. – Джейсон опустил взгляд на Дрейка. Мальчишка. Просто спящий мальчишка.  
\- Он тебе нравится.  
Джейсон пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю, Майлз. А желание поиметь его в маленький сладкий ротик это то же самое, что и «нравится»?  
\- Боже, хватит! – вскликнул Майлз. – Он же ещё пацан!  
\- Он Робин. Это совсем другое дело.  
\- Ты по-своему, в извращённой манере хочешь спасти его. От Джокера.  
Возможно, это даже было правдой.  
\- Кто-то же должен. Бог свидетель, сам Робин этого не сделает.  
Потому что Робин должен быть сильным, это то, что необходимо Бэтмену, и Робин им был. Никакого чувства самосохранения.

-Восемь-

Если смотреть достаточно внимательно и достаточно долго и с правильным настроем мыслей, ну, или неправильным, в безумии Джокера можно было проследить свою систему.  
Джейсон изучил её и знал, словно интимные ласки любовницы. Следовало приманивать его, но не слишком явно. Он начал заниматься этим, когда начал приятельствовать с Майлзом.  
Единственным препятствием на его пути оставался Найтвинг. Если Робин не вернётся или не выйдет на связь, тот примется разыскивать его и разрушит все тщательно выстроенные Джейсоном планы.  
Оставлять Робина в своём укрытии связанным и с кляпом Джейсону было необязательно, но он не мог позволить Дику шнырять вокруг.  
\- Хорошо, Майлз, - сказал он на выходе из ванной. Его волосы вернулись к своему обычному тёмному цвету.  
\- Ты не блондин?  
Джейсонн посмеялся.  
\- Ты забавный парень, Майлз.  
\- Ну, – Майлз закусил губу. – Глупо, наверное, но пока не выяснилось, что ты чокнутый псих, ты мне нравился.  
\- Дело в том, Майлз, - ответил Джейсон, - что ты мне тоже нравишься.  
Майлз склонил голову.  
\- Теперь моя очередь пить что ты там дал Тиму, верно?  
\- Верно. – Джейсон протянул ему бутылку воды.  
\- Для протокола? Это просто отстой, – выдал Майлз и выпил.  
Ну, решил Джейсон, иногда ничего не попишешь.

***

\- Привет, летун, - позвал Джейсон, и его голос был слишком мягким, слишком интимным даже как для его слуха, но он ничего не мог поделать. Это же Дик, а Джейсон всегда питал к Дику слабость.  
Дик развернулся кругом и уставился на него, плотнее стиснув в пальцах бумажный стаканчик кофе.  
\- Джей…  
И это было сладчайшим из звуков, Джейсон даже немного ненавидел себя за то, что собирался учинить. Он хотел ухватить Дика за ворот и притянуть в страстном поцелуе прямо здесь, в его маленькой, но переполненной кофейне. Но это привлечёт внимание, заставит людей запомнить их.  
Его.  
\- Не хочешь прогуляться? Отличный денёк для прогулок, - пригласил Джейсон.  
Дик кивнул и, как Джейсон и думал, заказал для него чаи-латте [1]. Его любимый.  
Только они оказались снаружи, Джейсон утянул его в глухой переулок и прижал к стене. И впился страстным поцелуем, и Дик ответил, как Джейсон и ожидал.  
\- Джей, - посмотрел он на него, жадно ловя его лицо, его глаза, его губы. – Блядь, я так рад тебя видеть. Я не знал, вернёшься ли ты вообще. Я не…  
Джейсон поцеловал его снова, он не хотел этого слышать. После всего Дик возненавидит его. Джейсон уверен. Но чтобы жить дальше он должен сделать то, что должен. Чтобы не стать Брюсом, пойманным и гонимым своим прошлым. Джейсону хотелось сказать, что он любит его, но он не уверен, сделает ли он тем самым Дику лучше или хуже.  
\- Джей… - Дик запнулся и посмотрел на него. Его пальцы соскользнули с джейсоновой куртки.  
\- Прости.  
\- Что ты сделал? – глаза Дика неверяще распахнулись. Ошеломлённые предательством.  
\- Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты не мешался у меня под ногами сегодня ночью, крылатик, - ответил Джейсон и невесомо поцеловал Дика в висок.  
\- Ты меня накачал, ты… - Дик зацепился взглядом за губы Джейсона. – Помада? Ты накачал меня, когда целовал? Иди на хуй, Джейсон… - и он попытался сбежать, но Джейсон не дал, и через секунду силы оставили его.  
\- Прости, - повторил Джейсон.  
Дик хотел что-то ответить, но затем просто опал у Джейсона в руках. Джейсон перевёл дыхание. Нужно было доставить Дика куда-нибудь в безопасное место и подальше. Одна грёбаная ночь – вот, правда, и всё, что было ему надо, чтобы покончить с клоуном.

***

Джейсон знал, что разумнее всего будет просто пристрелить клоуна и покончить со всем этим. Шесть пуль в голову, и тот будет мёртв. Кошмар закончится. Прекрасный день, чтобы начать новую жизнь.  
Но для Джейсона это было личным. Всегда таким оставалось. И было бы должно быть и для Брюса. Он не станет сейчас думать о Брюсе. Это только отвлечёт его.  
Джейсон должен держать голову холодной. Ему нужно заманить клоуна туда, куда он хотел. Необходимо разделить его и его приспешников, и Джейсон хотел пару часов с Джокером наедине. Чтобы спокойно прикончить его.  
После Бориса Джейсон так ни разу больше никого и не убил, и то, тогда вышло по-быстрому и как какая-то тренировка. Он никогда особо не задумывался. Не планировал наперёд, просто, «когда представится возможность».  
Он испытывал предвкушение. Лёгкий трепет – сродни тому, как когда был юн и впервые надел костюм Робина, когда впервые осмелился обхватить Дика за шею и притянуть в поцелуе, глотая его стон. То чувство триумфа, когда Дик поцеловал в ответ.  
Об этом тоже вспоминать не следовало. Новый Робин, нынешний Робин, третий Робин. Робин. Начал шевелится. Он должен был очнуться в ближайшее время.   
Джейсон присел рядом и вытащил свой крис. Клинок был чистый и острый.  
\- Будет не больно, вообще-то, пока не потечёт кровь, ты даже не заметишь.  
\- Пошёл ты, Джейсон, - прошипел Тим. Самый настоящий рык… это напомнило ему о Брюсе. О Бэтмене.  
\- Я буду осторожен, воробышек, - успокоил Джейсон.  
\- Даже не пытайся накормить меня этой чушью. Тебе хочется увидеть, как я истекаю кровью, - Тим сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. Он, никаких сомнений, проверил свои путы и заодно успел осмотреть место.  
\- Да, я хочу увидеть, как у тебя идёт кровь, и много чего ещё, - Джейсон ухватил мальчишку за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. Сейчас линзы были опущены, ненадолго, конечно. Глаза Дрейка были голубыми. Чистого, тёмного оттенка. А ещё исполненными ярости. Тим Дрейк хотел разорвать Джейсона на кусочки, и это вызывало у Джейсона улыбку. – Помнишь ту ночь? Когда я трогал тебя? С Диком в одной кровати? Я знал, что у тебя на него стоит. И я тебя не виню, честно.  
Робин дёрнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от захвата.  
\- Это значит нет? Трудно поверить. Я думал об этом, - продолжил Джейсон, наклоняясь. Робин затаил дыхание, Джейсон поцеловал его и получил укус за свои труды. – Сейчас не время, ты прав.  
Он отстранился и осмотрел мальчишку. Нужны были повреждения. Хорошее впечатление. Много крови, но ничего смертельного, ничего опасного. Он начал резать. Робин стиснул зубы и не издал ни звука.

***

Джейсон смотрел, как Джокер игрался с Робином. Тот был всё ещё под действием наркотика и истекал кровью, и был пойман врасплох. Более или менее.  
В честной схватке Тим, вероятно, смог бы одолеть, но Джокер никогда не дрался честно, чтобы начинать сейчас, поэтому и Джейсон тоже не собирался.  
Джокер занёс лом, Джейсон прицелился и выстрелил: хорошее чистое ранение Джокеру в плечо.  
Робин уставился в шоке, ужасе, неверии? Джейсон не мог разобрать. Джокер взвыл и обернулся. Лом упал на пол. Джейсон помахал и грациозно спрыгнул вниз.  
\- Я тебя знаю… ты пахнешь мёртвой птичкой, - поделился Джокер.  
Джейсон пожал плечами и выстрелил ещё раз, на этот раз Джокеру в колено. Тот упал с глухим ухом.  
\- Джейсон. – Тим держался за рёбра. Джейсон был уверен, что, по меньшей мере, одно треснуло, а то и сломано.  
Джейсон спрятал пистолет и поднял лом.  
\- А теперь тебе лучше отвернуться, воробышек, - сказал он как можно ласковее, но проверять, послушался ли Робин, не стал. Его занимало одно только ощущение лома у него в руках. Перчатки он снял, чтобы лучше ухватиться, прочувствовать больше и глубже.  
\- Ты собираешься меня убить? – спросил Джокер, и он казался скорее заинтригованным, чем что-либо ещё.  
\- Да, - ответил Джейсон, занося лом.  
\- И что же на это скажет папочка?  
\- Я сирота.

***

И его руки и его одежда – всё было в крови. В одной руке он держал лом, а пистолет в другой. Он стрелял. И стрелял, и стрелял, и не мог остановиться, даже когда закончились пули. Просто, чтобы убедиться.  
\- Джейсон, - позвал Тим.  
\- Просто чтобы убедиться, - ответил Джейсон и сделал глубокий вдох. – Тебе нужен врач.  
\- Альфред меня подлатает. Это не так плохо, как выглядит.  
Джейсон хохотнул.  
\- Как раз именно так, Робин, - он отвернулся от трупа и посмотрел на Тима. Кровь больше не текла. Во всяком случае, из неглубоких ран. – Я отвезу тебя домой, – а затем нагнулся и поцеловал окровавленную и зашибленную щёку. – Ты молодец, Робин, я у тебя в долгу.  
Робин передёрнулся.  
Не Джейсону было обижаться.

-Девять-

Робин молчал в угнанной машине. Джейсон слышал его дыхание. Тот дышал упорядоченно, не желая выказывать, насколько в действительности ему больно, но Джейсон знал и так. Он привёз Тима к Лесли, чтобы она его подлатала. Он не сказал ни слова, и он был в маске, в шлеме во всё лицо. Она была вся в напряжении из-за него. Тут её можно было понять.  
Он был хладнокровным убийцей.  
Робин отказался от обезболивающих и теперь страдал от боли. Его Джейсон тоже мог понять.  
\- Ты отпустишь Майлза, - сказал Робин сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Да, как только доставлю тебя в поместье, - успокоил Джейсон. Он знал, что там будет ждать Альфред. Альфред ждал всегда.  
\- Он поймёт, что это был кто-то из нас.  
\- Теперь вы расскажете, что я вернулся?  
\- А есть выбор? Ты убил Джокера ломом. Не так много людей, кто хотел бы такое сделать…  
\- Я могу назвать троих. Не считая себя, - перебил Джейсон.  
\- Но они бы не стали, - посмотрел на него Робин.  
\- Нет, не стали бы. Но не смей говорить мне, что ты не рад, что его не стало. Что он больше никогда не сделает ничего кому-то из тех, кого ты любишь, кто для тебя важен.  
Робин уставился на тёмную дорогу впереди. Тьма казалась нескончаемой.  
\- Ты сделал это не поэтому… - он замолк. – Во всяком случае, не только.  
Джейсон пожал плечами.  
\- Всего понемногу. Работа и удовольствие.  
\- Джейсон…  
\- Мы приехали. Тебе помочь дойти до крыльца? – перебил Джейсон.  
Робин сдержался, чтобы не закусить губу. Чтобы ничем не выдать. Не так Робин был глуп.  
\- Я справлюсь. – Вымучил он наконец.  
Джейсон остановил машину как можно ближе к входным дверям и проследил взглядом, как Робин вышел и позвонил в дверной звонок. Выждав, пока Альфред откроет дверь и увидит его, увидит машину и Джейсона, в маске, за рулём. В груди заболело, и он сделал глубокий вдох.  
Сердечность Альфреда больше не для него. Альфред помог Робину войти в дом, и Джейсон завёл машину.  
Он не оглядывался.

***

Когда Джейсон появился в убежище, Майлз был в сознании и смотрел на него.  
\- Ты сделал это.  
Джейсон осмотрел себя.  
Кровь.  
Кровь повсюду.  
Ему нужно избавиться от этой одежды.  
\- Он мёртв.  
\- Что с Тимом?  
\- Он у себя, - ответил Джейсон, и это было больно. Но это было правдой. Дрейк был Робином, в котором нуждался Бэтмен. Которым Джейсон больше не мог быть. Теперь он был кем-то другим.  
Чем-то другим.  
\- Так теперь ты меня отпустишь?  
\- Да.  
\- А если я пойду в полицию?  
\- Конечно ты пойдёшь в полицию. И ты расскажешь им, что тебя похитили, а затем ты расскажешь им, что тебя спас Робин. И главное, Майлз, что это правда.  
\- А иначе?  
\- Ты действительно хочешь знать? Я только что убил Джокера ломом. Забил до смерти. Выстрелил в него шесть раз, или больше, если считать полностью. Я плохо реагирую на угрозы.  
Майлз сглотнул.  
\- Понял. Был похищен каким-то рехнувшимся чуваком. Появился Робин и меня спас.  
\- Хорошо, - Джейсон снял с него наручники. Майлз потёр запястья.  
\- Чёрт…  
\- Есть такое дело, - Джейсон пожал плечами. Он не знал, что ещё сказать парнишке, разве только… - Это убежище будет уничтожено сегодня ночью, так что тебе лучше поторапливаться.  
С мгновение казалось, будто Майлз хотел что-то сказать, но потом просто кивнул и поспешил убраться.  
Джейсон закурил. Он сделал глубокую затяжку и немного придержал. Сейчас ему необходимо было почувствовать ожёг – часть его прекрасно сознавала, что он должен быть наказан за то, что сделал Дику и, возможно, Робину.  
Не выпуская сигареты, он криво ухмыльнулся: Бэтмен точно не пройдёт мимо, в этом Джейсон нисколечко не сомневался.  
Ему было интересно, как чудо-мальчики объяснят, что уже несколько месяцев как знали, что Джейсон жив? Что знали, что он более чем неуравновешен?  
Не его забота. Не он же решил утаить это обстоятельство от Бэтмена. Они сами накуролесили.  
Частичка Джейсона даже хотела присутствовать при том, как Дик попытается оправдаться, как Тим попытается. Другая его часть желала знать: заговорит ли Дик с ним когда-либо снова или же примет предлагаемое, завёрнутое в слои любви, чувства вины и сексуального напряжения преклонение и возьмёт Тима в постель.  
Он медленно выдохнул.  
От него ничего не зависело.  
Дику нужно время, чтобы разгрести всё это дерьмо. Время, чтобы попытаться понять, возможно, постараться простить Джейсона, и Джейсон собирался это время Дику предоставить.  
С некоторое время он поохотится на подонков Чикаго.  
Всё равно ему нужен был отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания  
> 1\. Чаи – индийский чай, завариваемый на молоке с добавлением специй, имбиря и кардамона; чаи-латте готовится с мёдом и большим кол-вом сахара.


End file.
